


【L月/授翻】We can share我们可以共享

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 基拉调查总部有一把皮椅。没有人比首席侦探和头号嫌疑犯更喜欢它了。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	【L月/授翻】We can share我们可以共享

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Can Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800597) by [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara). 



> 作者Note：我是受到@icestorming在汤不热上的发的帖子的启发，在那里面月和L可是超级容易炸毛啊哈哈哈  
> 下面是该文章的链接：https://icestorming.tumblr.com/post/628412651265032192/au-where-everything-is-the-same-except-l-and-light  
> 真的很可爱❤❤❤❤

基拉调查总部大楼配备了最基本但是高质量的设施和家具。桌子实用而坚固，椅子也不例外，无论什么都是他们应当提供的办公室必备。

除了那把皮质扶手椅。

在用于办公室的普通家具中——或者说在基拉调查小组里——有一把单独的皮椅，在总部众多房间中的其中一间里。这把皮质扶手椅是独一无二的：皮革是温暖的太妃焦糖色，像是一双锃亮而好穿的精致皮鞋，当你坐上去时，能像一只沐浴阳光的猫一般放松。

这把椅子很怪，但并不意味着它不被大家接受。如果有调查小组的成员需要休息，不出意外你会发现他们中的某一个正懒洋洋地躺在扶手椅上，小小地打个盹或者喝一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。这把皮椅深受大家的喜爱，更甚者便是被锁在一起的头号嫌疑犯和首席侦探。尽管这把椅子是为单人设计的，但他们却神奇地共享着，并且轻松自如，这可是他们平日里敌对冷淡的互动中所没有的。

他们第一次决定坐在同一把椅子上时，两人的眼神完全是紧张而沉默的对峙。月的脸上带着冷淡的客气，但他的眼睛仿佛在喊叫，我要坐在最舒服的位置上！而L则是面无表情，但同样很坚定，其中深意只有月能看出来。在前台，纸张移动和敲击键盘的声音仍在继续，但与发生在不远处房间里的无声战争相比，这些声音不过是沉闷的背景音罢了。月的颈部肌肉都绷紧了，他知道之后一定会恨自己表现得如此紧张，因为他讨厌自己的颈部如此紧绷……

但后来他便有了一个高光时刻。

与这些瞪眼比赛通常的结束方式不同的是，月这次打破眼神对视的时间比平时快了一些，他的目光直接越过L的肩，突然对着墙壁绽放出一个明媚的笑容。L被骗住了，彻彻底底地，他晃了晃脑袋，想看看月在看什么，但为时已晚，月趁这个空档占了座位。月在座位上伸开长腿，像国王一般懒懒地躺着，一副洋洋得意的模样，就似当年他在国际象棋比赛上击败了其他天才，亦或是在辩论中获胜了一样。

L很少表现自己的情绪，他眯起眼睛，不满地咬着大拇指的指甲，“你坐在我的位置上了，月君。请允许我补充一句，这样做使你的概率提升了2％。”

也许是豪华的椅子，又或是自鸣得意的关系，这并没有如预想中地使月困扰。“哦，不要像个恼羞成怒的失败者一样，L。”月一手撑着脸，微笑着对L说：“我就不走，你觉得你能坐到哪儿去？”他用另一只手在空扶手上摸了摸，又说：“我觉得这个扶手可能有点难以维持平衡，你说是不是？不过我当然愿意看你试一试。”他嗤笑一声，又对L露出了笑颜，眼睛亮亮的。

“龙崎。”L立刻纠正道。他狠狠地咬了一口大拇指，又因为刺痛感下意识地缩了回去。月那令人火大又沾沾自喜的笑容并没有褪去，如果说有什么让他变本加厉的话，那就是L只能选择像不胜其苦的仆人一般立在神的椅子旁，或者自贬身份，不顾形象地坐在椅子扶手上。不——如果还有其他选择的话，他是不会这么干的。

“胡说，完全没必要这样做。虽然，我可以肯定坐在那里不成问题，因为我的平衡感绝佳。”他边说边靠近月，眼见着对方那自鸣得意的表情逐渐演变成隐隐的困惑和狐疑。他在月面前站了一会儿，无神地盯着他的眼睛，想看看他真正动手之前，月是否能明白自己要做什么。月由于两人之间距离过近而皱起了眉，随后在L坐到他大腿上时大声怒吼道：“龙崎！”

L知道自己在玩一场危险的游戏，但他不认为月在这种状态下会构成任何威胁——因为，在这一点上他很确定少年和基拉之间一定有一些记忆缺失。无论如何，当前这个游戏在名义上是危险的，但在其他方面又颇为有趣。所以，本着这样的精神，L朝后向月的胸膛靠了靠，隐隐约约感受着他的温度，L转头去看月，同时月也将头移开了些以留开点空间。L戴着那双大睁着眼的困惑表情说道：“月君，有什么问题吗？”

他那茫然而天真的面具使他得以有机会将月所有的想法和微表情都尽收眼底，最后，红褐色头发的少年板着脸，下定决心后嘟囔道：“没有。”他们对视了一秒后，月的表情中又添加了一些别的情绪，带着傲慢和接受挑战的表情，“我可以分享。”他的双臂搂住L的腰，然后将下巴僵硬地靠在他瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上。手指在腰间滑过的感觉使L快速吸了口气——月捕捉到了，实实在在地。L不知道该如何让这个游戏升级而又不做出格的事，他完全可以做到不感觉羞耻，只要能压过月一头。

然而，那一刻，有什么东西阻止了他。他在月圈住自己的臂膀和与另一个天才的亲密接触中找到了一丝说不清道不明的慰藉。他们现在做的几乎就是在拥抱……这是他多年没有拥有过的东西。尽管他大脑中合乎逻辑的那部分告诉自己不要这样做，他还是更加靠近月的胸前了一些，然后在他们休息的三十分钟里，他既没动也没任何言语。这也许是件很诡异的事，但月除了抱着他没做任何事，所以到最后他俩这样就很诡异。

过了几天，他们俩又再次坐到了这把椅子上。但是当他们要坐下时，仿佛默认了像上次那样共用一个座位。头几次他们在椅子上休息时，坐姿几乎和第一次一模一样，L坐在月的大腿上，月用胳膊环着L的腰。休息时间就是吃蛋糕和放松，所以L一边吃着蛋糕，一边倚在月身上，享受着他身后人传来的体温和盘子里他最喜欢的甜点。他们聪明的头脑会就任何东西进行开放和自由的讨论，并默默享受着彼此提供的精神和肉体上的陪伴。当小组的其他成员察觉到两人如此亲密地分享一把椅子时，尤其是总一郎，他看到月坐在L大腿上时吓了一大跳，毕竟这是他们决定换坐姿的罕见时刻之一。没有人敢问他们为什么这样坐，他们也没有任何头绪为啥这俩人突然就决定这么紧挨着坐在一起了。

对于两个年轻人来说，这把椅子是一个奇怪的中立和平之地。他们连同床都做不到。因为这样的亲密关系是他们默认而又从不去探索的东西。但是，慢慢地，他们身体上的亲密接触开始蔓延到皮椅之外的区域了。但他们递交文件时，指尖会像梳理羽毛一般轻柔地，试探地拂过对方；当一个人有东西要在屏幕上分享时，他会将肩膀靠在另一个人身上，贴近耳边窃语；当他们在办公室里走来走去时，会忽略二人之间那条宽大的链子，走过时还会擦肩。

皮椅是他们让自己毫不犹豫靠近对方的地方，让L询问是否可以尝试一些别的东西时，L应允了。很奇怪，因为年长者在做事之前从不征求别人同意的。当L坐在月腿上时，他面朝他，手搭在他的肩上，几乎不需要保持平衡，他惊讶月惊讶地眨了眨眼，但他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，没有意识到自己在期待。但他们吻住对方时，就好似已经为这一刻等了太久。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Note：感谢阅读！更希望来点评论❤


End file.
